The Young Love
by LittleDemonFox
Summary: Naruto has found the love of his life, Hinata. but what happens when they are  trying to be pulled apart by Neji?  What happens when Hinata finds out about Kyuubi? What happens when Gaara find a girl that is not scared of him?
1. The Begining

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be horrible if you don't like it just say that you don't like it.**

**If you don't like NaruHina then don't read it.**

**I don't own Naruto or anyone else.**

**The beginning.**

A very handsome 18 year old boy with bright yellow, spiky hair, dark blue tinted eyes

yelled out to his class mate, who had long cheery blossom hair and green eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan This is important!" Naruto yelled out to the girl her was running at.

"Shut up and leave me alone, No-one cares Naruto" Sakura snapped back gritting her teeth at him.

In a puff of smoke their teacher (who is always late) Kakashi-sensei who had white spiky hair that lent over to one side while his headband covered one eye and his mask covered his mouth, chin and nose.

"YOUR LATE" three of his students thundered at him in fury.

"I was urmm lost in" before he could say anything else sakura snapped in rage "NO MORE OF YOU SILLY EXCUSES KAKASHI-SENSEI"

the third student lent against the classroom wall as usual, his black spiky hair and black eyes gleamed the words "Leave me alone or else!"

while sakura 'Admired' Sasuke, Naruto was blabbering away to Kakashi again, who as usual just ignored him and carried on reading his perverted book.

"K-kakashi-sensei W-what a-are w-we d-doing t-t-today" a very shy and beautifull irl who had long Purple hair with stuning white eyes that caught everyones attention.

"Hmm lets have a look at todays NEW Jutsu called; Earth Style: Roaring Road" he replyed slyly and carried on "Oh by the way only few can use its full power, but everyone can use it to an extent."

"First i will demonstrate. Ok. Ready. He preformed 12 hand signs (only making look like 4) Earth Style: Roaring Road." then the nearest road to konaha high turned into an avalanche of road the spat everything out at the speed of a bullet penatrating almost all objects.

All he heard from his class was: "WOW" everyone said regaining their breath.

**I know its a slow chapter to start with but i promise it will get better.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Thanks.**


	2. They Meet at Last

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be horrible if you don't like it just say that you don't like it.**

**If you don't like NaruHina then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other Characters.**

**Last Time:**

All he heard from his class was: "WOW" as everyone said regaining their breath.

**Back to the Story**

One girl with black hair tied into two buns had announced that that was a boring jutsu and decided to show off her own new jutsu.

She dazelled everyone with her new jutsu; Hidden Jutsu: Secret Weapon Attack.

"Calm Down Tenten-Chan" Neji smoothly sighed.

While everyone was recovering from Tenten's new jutsu.

She turned around as she her "T-Tenten h-how d-d-did you d-do t-t-that" from the long purple haired, white eyed Hinata Hyuuga.

"Don't worry your self Hinata i will teach you when we go to train tomorrow, Ok." Tenten replied feeling happy for her self that she had a student or as she liked to call them her 'Protege'.

"N-naruto-K-kun" hintata sighed under her breath as she watched him try to impress everyone with his 'awsome' new jutsu that he wouldn't tell anyone what it was till he showed them the Rasengan.

Everyone was amazed at the new jutsu Naruto had showed them and what it did, all except for Kakashi Hatake wo was simply not even looking till he saw a huge hole in the wall and then realised that Jiraya had been teaching Naruto and that was why he was missing lessons, to learn new jutsu's like the Rasengan and his own version of it 'the Giant Rasengan' which again used his shadow clone jutsu which had been showing off to everyone last week. Naruto was ecstatic that he got to walk Hinata home to the Hyuuga Mansion, he had asked her if she wanted to be walked home today from the University. She had happilly said yes.

Naruto was walking Hinata home when he stopped and shyly said to Hinata "I need to tell you Something Hinata-chan"

"Y-ye" but before she could say anything else Naruto Spilt it out to her

"I LOVE YOU HINATA HYUUGA!"

"W-w-w-what d-d-d-did y-y-y-you s-s-s-say" Hinata stuttered slowly and carefully thinking about what she was saying, but then it slipped.

" I LOVE YOU TO NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She screamed out in joy without even realising that she wasn't stuttering anymore.

Naruto then said to Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga will you go out with me?" Naruto said as he changed where he was going, he decided to go to his house instead of hers.

"OF COURSE I WILL UZUMAKI NARUTO" She screamed in excitement.

"Well do you want to come round for a bit to chill and spend some time together Hinata?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun" She blushed slyly.

**(Later that Day: About 7p.m.)**

"Its getting late Naruto-kun" Hinata said happy to see Naruto for a bit.

"Do you want to train after Uni tomorrow Hinata-chan" Naruto said blusshing blood red.

"I Love You Naruto-kun, GoodBye Hun" She pampered at him.

"I Love You too Hinata-chan, GoodBye my Beautiful" He said as he let Hinata out the door.

"OMG HE SAID I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Hinata said to her self under her breath as she walked through the door of the Hyuuga Mansion to see a very unhappy father.

'WTF DOES HE WANT NOW' Hinata thought in disaproval.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MISSY ITS ABIT LATE FOR YOU ISN'T IT!" He screamed at her.

She calmly replied with" Dad you forget that i'm 18 now not 12 anymore. OK!"

**(Meanwhile with sakura)**

"I wonder how Naruto-kun and Hinata-san are doing, i wonder if he had the guts to ask her out instead of just pretend to not notice her when we all know she means the world to him." She thought aloud to her self not knowing that Sasuke Uchiha was on her roof listening to her as if he was intrested about her (When he clearly didn't care at all.)

Sakura was in her Kitchen making something to eat as she didn't feel like ramen today and she was feeling a bit sick too so she decided a nice warm cup of tea would do the trick and that she would have some nice beef soup which she had asked ayame to make for her tis morning as she didn't feel to good then either.

Sasuke was relaxing in his apartment that was just outside of where the Uchiha clan used to be, he was thinking about how to torture Itatchi Uchiha for what he did he to the Uchiha clan and thier pride in Konaha.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Hmm, i wonder if this would be the right thing for Hinata, he was buying her a present as her birthday was in two days time. He had decided it was out of two things to pick from, but it was such a hard decision so he decided to buy both with the money that Lady Tsunade had sectretly been giving him for his hard work in helping restore the city from the last attack that happen day before Naruto came back form a 4 Month mission in Suna.

He had hidden the presents in his Hidden stack pile in his room where no-one would find them, so that he was ready for Hinata's birhtday he had already picked out a nice suite to wear.

"I wonder if Hinata is thinking about me?" He thought to him self as he fell asleep.

**Finally Chapter 2 is finished and i should hopefully write Chapter 3 Tomorrow or at latest Tuesday.**

**Review/Rate **

**Thanks.**


	3. The Truth

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be horrible if you don't like it just say that you don't like it.**

**If you don't like NaruHina then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other Characters.**

**Trouble with ****Neji**

**Last Time:**

"I wonder if Hinata is thinking about me?" He thought to him self as he fell asleep.

**(Back to the story)**

**The Next Morning. (They had the day off)**

Neji was training with Hinata in the Hyuuga Manor when he wondered why Hinata was Un-Hinata today, so he thought he would ask her.

"It's simple Neji-nii-san" she blushed as she carried on "I'm going on a date tonight"

"A DATE!" He exclaimed "WHO WITH?"

"Jesus Neji, I'm 18 for god sake i'm aloud on a date ya' know!" She hastily snapped at her cousin.

"JUST ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED QUESTION HINATA!" He shouted as loud as he could back to her when Hinata's father walked in and asked why there was such a noise in the training yard.

"we're sorry Father, we did not mean to disturb you, DID WE NEJI!" She calmly replied to her father, while giving Neji the EVILS.

"Hey father, can i miss training today please?" She asked in a polite fashion.

"Why of course, just be home by 10 tonight ok" He replied.

"dad you forget i'm 18" She giggled out to her father.

"Ok, Ok 12 at the latest." He laughed out as he turned muttering some words out to do with his work.

**Meanwhile in Town**

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, i've been looking for you all day." Sakura announced as soon as she spotted Naruto in a crowd waiting to get into irichiraku's but he was so impatient and was buzzing. The reason why the queue was so big was because of a new ramen had been made by tuechi and ayame.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan, why are you being so nice to me?" he was asking curiusly.

"Oh i just want to know how last night went with Hinata-chan." she replied hastly waiting for an answer.

"Oh last night was great!" he screamed out to the world in a second of being asked the question.

"Well did you ask Hinata-chan **the question?**" she slyly padted the words in his head.

"HELL YEAH DID I" he blabbered out not realising that the queue had shortened and people behind him were getting angry.

**With Neji**

"So thats who Hinata-sama is dating! URG i hate it when she dates people because they always hurt her just like Lee did! I'm not gonna let Naruto get close enough to Hinata-sama to hurt her NO WAY IN HELL!" he screamed under his breath in anger. "Why i-" before he could say anymore he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck (**HAHA HIT IN HIS BLIND SPOT) "**OUCH THAT HURT" he screamed in agony to find a very unhappy Sakura, she had noticed Neji when Naruto went in for he new ramen, she had decided to get to where he was un-noticed and the way she did it was got Naruto to make a shadow clone and transform it to look like her, so that she went one way untill he was watching the shadow clone not knowing it was a clone and watched it so that it wouldn't try to attack Neji but he was caught off guard by the real Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA?" Neji snapped back at her, who was very very angery and was showing it by pownding the vall that neji was hiding behind.

"You Pervert! you don't go spying on people like me or Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she pushed him off the bungalow and he smacked his back on the grass below.

He moaned as he got up to see a very annoyed Hinata.

"H-H-Hinata-S-S-Sama" he muttered in fear.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP NEJI HYUUGA!" She blared at him in all her might.

He Gulped in fear and then asked why she was so annoyed.

"I'm annoyed because you were Purving on my BoyFriend!" she calmy replied with a hiss in her tone.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she walked into irichiraku's to find naruto finishing his 15th bowl of the new ramen made by tuechi and ayame.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan" he said just before he paid and they walked back to Naruto's apartment so he could get cleaned up and ready for their date that night. Naruto had got changed and was waiting for Hinata to come back in her clothes, thats when it happened, he heard a knock on the door to find Hinata in a long puple dress with white splarkles around the edge. She had entered his apartment with a kiss on the lips that Naruto gave, they both stayed with the kiss for a few minutes before they seperated and Naruto handed Hinata a Blue/Purple box.

Hinata looked at the box before opening it and looking at the konaha necklace that Naruto just gave her **(Chain with Konaha symbol)**

**Well there is chapter 3 complete.**

**Chapter 4 should be writen and up tomorrow night if not Wednesday.**

**Rate and Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be horrible if you don't like it just say that you don't like it.**

**If you don't like NaruHina then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other Characters.**

**The Date**

**Last Time**

Hinata looked at the box before opening it and looking at the Konaha necklace that Naruto just gave her** (Chain with Konaha symbol)**

**Back to the Story.**

Naruto and Hinata had just left his apartment, Hinata couldn't get over what Naruto was wearing, he wore a long dark purple suit with a lovely midnight black waistcoat

Naruto was looking smart and he even decided to do something different with his hair as it lay backwards (Still spiky) instead of straight upwards. They were heading towards the Hokage's building as just behind the building was a secret little restaurant that only the Hokage's new about but Naruto had been shown it while reporting back with Jiraiya, lady Tsunade took them here and told them they could come here when ever they wanted, it was also free of charge, Naruto took Hinata here and being a gentlemen he let her gong in first into this well built posh place and he sat her down and they ordered, "Hmm lets see I will have to miso and pork ramen please" Naruto said in a gentle tone, "I will have the same please" Hinata followed not stuttering any-more as was practising with her family on not stuttering to try and impress Naruto which was working very very well.

**With Neji.**

He sighed as he wondered what they were up to but he would not dare follow them this time as he was still aching from the last time, Neji ended up walking over to Irichi-raku-ramen for some ramen as he normally doesn't eat it but was wondering what the big fuss was about this new ramen that was made. "Wow" he exclaimed in excitement " This is absolutely amazing, can I take a few instant packs of it for my family please" "thank you" he wandered off happily heading towards his home in the East of Konaha and he was going to show this to his father and mother and he of course would save a pack for his cousin Hinata.

**With Naruto and Hinata.**

They had just finished up and were leaving as lady Tsunade walked in clearly in need of some sake, they stood and chatted for a while then Naruto thanked her for showing this place and he started walking Hinata to her home when he looked at the time to see it was Quarter to Twelve, she had to be in at twelve so they walked a little bit faster till they were there they had made it with time to spare. Naruto gave Hinata a kiss and just as they finished her dad popped around the corner, "Oh hello Mr. Hyuuga I didn't mean to disturb you" Naruto said calmly, "oh its not a problem I actually came looking to see if you two would get back in time, which you did so I will allow Hinata to stay at you're place tonight as long as nothing bad happens " He said "Thank you father, don't worry we will most likely watch some movie's" she said in excitement as they left for Naruto's place. The couple said at the same time. As they got to his home they still hadn't decide what to do so Naruto pulled out the second present he had hidden and handed it to her. "What is it Naruto-kun?" she exclaimed in excitement. "open it you will see" he replied hastily. She opened this dark purple/ nearly black box to find a new headband which he bought for her, this one had a dark purple fabric instead of Hinata's academy blue headband. "Why thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she kissed him, they both held the kiss for a while. They finally decided to watch a film that Kakashi-Sensei made of team 7 and Team 10 growing up through the years.

**With Sakura **

"I think I will head over to Naruto's house to see how things went on that date he went on with Hinata-chan" she thought to her self, "yeah, I will do that." She started to head towards the opposite end on the village as she lives in the North and Naruto lives in the South of Konaha. "Sakura, Sakura-Chan" Someone was shouting her name, she turned to she Shikamaru Nara along with three sand shinobi, they were also heading in the same direction as they were off the the Hokage building so she thought she would drag along with them. "Well isn't it nice to see you here again Lord Kazakage, and you too Temari and Kankuro" Sakura said. "Why are you here again Lord 5th?" She continued.

"We are here as the next Chunnin exam starts soon, we were all wondering if Naruto is Chunnin yet?" Gaara said quite firmly. "No no he hasn't but I'm actually on my way to go and see him now, would you like to join me?" Sakura said. "Sure" They all said following her to his house, which got renovated after the last great war against Pain.

Knock knock came on Naruto's door at about 1 in the morning, he and Hinata got up to go and see who it was to find five people standing there, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Sakura. "well what a pleasure to see you all here again, what is so important that you have to disrupt my quality time with this young beautiful girl standing next to me?" Hinata blushed when he said beautiful, she said to her self "OMG he called me beautiful again!" she was wanting to tell him she loved him but everyone came in for about an hour till they all left for the Hokage building, all seven of them walked side by side, Naruto was holding Hinata, Temari was chatting Shikamaru up, Sakura was flirting with Gaara and poor old Kankuro was being left out.

They all got to the Hokage building in no time at all to find out that Naruto would be in the top position for winning the Chunnin exams in a week, everyone favoured him as he beat Neji and Kiba, in the first time round.


End file.
